Athletic training generally focuses on strength development. Whether this is in the weight room or at home, many athletes bulk up on muscle in an attempt to gain a competitive edge against their opponents. Strength training using free weights such as bars, barbells, dumbbells, and kettle bells generates muscle mass through repeated lifted of weight. Free weight exercises, however, require proper form, and often an additional exerciser to function as a spotter, to prevent bodily injury. As the body must maintain and control all of the additional weight, strain is placed on the joints of the body. Improper form can damage those joints leading to injury. Additionally, muscle fatigue during exercise may cause a lifter to slip or drop the weight. This weight can impact the body causing severe injury such as broken bones, or even death.
A number of weight machines have been developed to simulate the movements conducted during free weight training with the benefit of having the machine promote proper form and aid in preventing injuries from dropped weights. However, weight machines control movement of the weight which allows users to favor certain muscles over others. For instance, when conducting a squat press using a weight machine, a lifter can rely upon a dominant muscle group (e.g. the right quadriceps) to perform more of the lifting than other muscle groups (e.g. the left quadriceps). Thus, while a lifter may perform the squat using proper form, the lifter is developing more muscle in one area to the detriment of another. This imbalance may lead to injury during sports activity as the understrength muscles may not be able to handle the demands placed on those muscles during activity. For instance, using the example from above, an athlete such as a track sprinter uses the quadriceps to generate power while running. The imbalance between the muscles of the left leg and right leg require the left leg to work harder during the sprinting activity. If too much demand is made upon the muscles of the left leg, those muscles could pull or tear leading to injury.
Beyond an athletic facility or fitness club, a number of devices have developed for home use. Again, many of these devices are geared toward strength building, with many focusing on weight loss through strength building. One class of home use equipment includes machines designed to emulate the high-end machines of a fitness center while maintaining affordability for purchase by a home user. Thus, these machines suffer the same, if not additional, drawbacks as their gym-quality counterparts. A second class of home use equipment is designed to target specific muscle groups and is often marketed as being compact and portable. A number of these devices use springs or elastic bands to generate resistance. Thus, the home user either pulls or pushes the device to target a specific muscle group. While these devices may promote weight loss and muscle strength gains, they do not teach form or technique for optimal sports performance.
To move beyond simple strength building, training programs have been developed which improve flexibility, agility, and/or speed. These training programs generally employ training aids which target the muscles or movements used during a particular activity. By way of example, runners, and sprinters in particular, utilize a parachute device to generate resistance when running. The parachute opens behind the runner thereby forcing a runner to quicken the pace of leg movement and/or develop stronger leg muscles to “pull” the parachute. While instigating a trainee to develop quicker foot speed, runners frequently shorten their stride so that they can impart more power to the ground with each push of the foot. Thus, proper form or technique is not developed using a parachute. While a trainee may be improving running time required to complete a training task, that trainee may be developing incorrect habits leading to inefficiency and early fatigue.
A further example of a quickness training device includes a rope grid or tire run. In either of these training tools, a line of two rows of obstacles is created which requires a trainee to lift one foot over a rope or tire and place it in the next successive opening. The trainee must alternate feet as he or she moves along the course. The rope grid or tire run requires the trainee to quickly lift one foot and controllably replace that foot on the ground at a desired location (in the next successive grid opening or tire). Foot speed is improved as the trainee repeats the course trying to shorten the time required to complete the course. While the rope grid or tire run focuses on improving foot speed, these courses do not teach proper running form. Indeed, many trainees focus solely on finishing the course as quickly as possible without any regard to the form used to arrive at the finish. As a result, not only is proper form not stressed, but poor form is encouraged. Furthermore, the openings within these obstacles are generally spaced close together thereby preventing trainees from generating a full stride. Rather the trainees lift the knees generally straight up and down with very little forward travel. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for an athletic training device that focuses on generating foot speed while also instilling proper form and full stride length.
Additionally, systems have been created to aid in developing muscle memory to teach proper form. With a specific focus on systems designed to generate muscle memory for the legs, these systems often include straps to restrict movement and force the knee to remain flexed at a specific angle depending on the activity and the desired muscle memory. A number of devices have been developed focusing on improving a golfer's swing by training the golfer to maintain a proper knee bend through the course of a stroke. The devices often utilize straps wrapped along the thigh and calf or ankle of the golfer with an additional strap or connector joining the two straps wrapped around respective parts of the leg. The joining strap is then adjusted to create an optimal flexion angle of the knee. The golfer then practices a number of golf strokes wearing the device in an attempt to generate muscle memory as to the degree of knee flexion. While these devices may help one's golf game, these devices do not aid athletes in developing proper running form. Indeed, these devices inhibit movement and are meant to be used in a stationary manner.
As such, there is a need for a device and method that encourages development of proper muscle memory while also allowing for full range of motion to maximize stride length and stride frequency. Additionally, there is a need for a device and method that provides for the development of proper muscle memory over a full range of motion while also improving strength and conditioning. The present invention addresses these and other needs.